


Just the two of us

by Izvdezz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is a bitch, Brazilian Fanfic, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Other, Smut, They dance around the apartment, eren is in love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvdezz/pseuds/Izvdezz
Summary: Onde Eren e Armin dançam apaixonados no meio da sala de estarouOnde Eren ama ver Armin dançar.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Este site precisa urgentemente de mais FicWriters Brasileiros, então resolvi postar minhas histórias aqui também, mesmo que os cadastrados daqui sejam, em sua maioria, estadunidenses. 
> 
> Só isso, espero que gostem :)

_— Dança comigo?_

Armin tirou a atenção de seu livro para lançar um olhar surpreso ao moreno. Era uma noite chuvosa e o jovem casal se encontravam na sala do pequeno apartamento que dividiam, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. O Arlert estava confortavelmente sentado em uma poltrona ao canto da sala lendo um livro, quando Eren colocou uma música baixa para que não atrapalhasse a leitura do amado. 

— Você quer dançar? Agora? — O loiro perguntou acanhado enquanto fechava o seu exemplar de "Me chame pelo seu nome" e o colocava em uma mesinha perto do local em que estava sentado. 

Eren apenas concordou e ofereceu a sua mão em um chamado mudo para o outro levantar e se juntar a ele. Armin aceitou e segurou levemente a mão morna do mais velho, deixou ser puxado para o centro da sala e se assustou quando sentiu braços em volta de sua cintura. Colocou com certo receio seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Yeager, que até o momento apenas sorria e olhava para o rosto do garoto. A música estava em um volume baixo, mas ainda era possível escutar seus versos e batidas ecoando pelo cômodo, ao prestar mais atenção Armin percebeu que Eren havia colocado "Just the two of us" para tocar na caixa de som, mas não parecia ser a versão normal e sim uma mais lenta e calma. O moreno começou a se movimentar lentamente e o outro tentou seguir os passos do namorado, se acostumou rapidamente com o ritmo imposto e sorriu ao olhar para o rosto bonito do mais velho. Armin ainda conseguia se surpreender com a beleza de Eren, não era só a sua aparência física que era bela aos olhos do loiro, mas principalmente o jeito atencioso e desastrado do Yeager, soltou uma risada baixa ao lembrar dos encontros que tiveram e até mesmo do pedido do namoro desajeitado, no meio de um parque de diversões após irem a uma montanha-russa e Eren ter quase vomitado todo cachorro-quente que havia comido anteriormente. Levou uma das suas mãos a lateral rosto do amante e fez um carinho singelo em sua bochecha, o moreno apenas inclinou sua face em busca de mais contato e olhou para aquela imensidão azul que eram os olhos do seu amor e em seguida soltou um:

— Eu te amo.

Seguiram com passos lentos de um lado para o outro e trocas singelas de carinho até a música chegar ao fim. Após a última batida soar pelo ambiente, o ar calmo foi trocada por leves batidas ritmadas, Arlert reconheceu quase que imediatamente "Gimme love" tocando baixinho. Ele se afastou rapidamente do amado para ir de encontro a caixa de som e assim aumentar o volume — ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado se teria que escutar reclamações de seus vizinhos no dia seguinte — começou então a cantar e fazer gestos exagerados no ritmo da música, Eren começou a rir, mas seguiu o namorado em suas brincadeiras, a canção era basicamente um marco do relacionamento dos dois e bom, eles precisavam aproveitar. Começaram a dançar e cantar durante todo o momento em que a voz de Joji ecoava em cada canto daquele lugar, às vezes paravam para rir um do outro, mas logo voltavam com a bagunça. Pararam ofegantes e sorridentes quando a música chegou ao fim, se entreolharam e começaram a rir como dois idiotas. O ar antes divertido foi trocado por algo mais sensual ao começar a tocar "Drip", após a crise de risos e agora sentados no chão puderam agora perceber o que tocava. O rosto de Armin rapidamente esquentou ao ouvir a voz da cantora, havia usado aquela mesma música para fazer uma "surpresa" para Eren. Dançar nunca havia sido seu forte mas após seu amigo, Marco, dar a ideia de fazer uma "apresentação" para seu namorado, ele fez um esforço. Dançar para Eren havia sido o cúmulo de toda a sua vergonha!

— Sabe, eu acho que você poderia fazer aquilo de novo... — Eren sussurrou antes de dar um selar leve no pescoço pálido do outro. Armin se assustou, não havia percebido que o outro chegara tão perto de si — Acho melhor não... Não sei se vai dar certo — riu nervoso com sua desculpa esfarrapada. 

— Tem certeza? Acho que você consegue fazer igual da última vez... Faz isso por mim e eu te fodo igual da última vez também, o que você acha? — Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido para em seguida chupar levemente o lóbulo da orelha do garoto mais novo, e quase em seguida escutou um suspiro pesado vindo do mesmo. Armin era sensível, não precisava de muito para se deixar entregar e Eren não iria perder a oportunidade de ver ele rebolando na sua frente, não quando o garoto estava usando apenas uma blusa sua e uma box, e só essa visão era no mínimo tentadora. 

O Yeager levantou e se sentou desleixado na poltrona antes usada pelo loiro, a música já estava na metade e se começasse o "show" agora, não dançaria mais do que alguns minutos. Armin levantou do chão completamente envergonhado, não conseguia acreditar que teria mesmo coragem de fazer algo como aquilo novamente, mas ao cruzar seu olhar com o moreno ele teve certeza, Eren era um maldito por pedir aquilo — não é como se Armin não pudesse negar, ele apenas não queria, isso tudo não passava de uma fachada e puro charme, e bom, Eren sabia disso. 

Começou a balançar lentamente os quadris enquanto passava suas mãos por seu corpo debaixo da blusa, fazendo ela levantar o suficiente para se ter a visão do seu membro coberto apenas pela box preta. Fez isso algumas vezes até julgar ser suficiente para continuar, parou com seus movimentos e se pôs a caminhar lentamente ao encontro do amante, que apenas assistia calado a tudo, Eren estava jogado no assento com suas pernas abertas e quadril para frente, ele vestia calças moletom apenas, o cabelo solto batendo em seu ombro e o olhar dominante, porra só essa visão era o suficiente para as pernas do loiro fraquejarem. Ao chegar perto o suficiente se virou e sentou em cima do membro já desperto e segurou as coxas do outro em uma tentativa de se apoiar, para então começar a rebolar no ritmo das batidas, às vezes forçava seu peso para baixo e recebia um leve gemido como aprovação. Eren puxou a camisa que o loiro usava para ter a visão da fricção da bunda do mais novo no seu pau, era possível ver a marca do seu membro sobe o tecido e como Armin se esforçava para que ficasse bem em cima quando ia se esfregar nele. 

O menor levantou e tornou a ficar de frente para o outro, sentando agora em seu colo e deixando uma perna de cada lado do quadril do moreno, os dois já estavam ofegantes e mais do que prontos para foderem naquela sala, especificamente naquela poltrona. Eren puxou Armin pela nuca e juntou seus lábios em um beijo desesperado, levou sua mão livre para a perna do menor e a apertou com força, enquanto o loiro levou ambas as mãos para o cabelo do outro e dava leves puxões na tentativa de aliviar seu tesão. Se separaram ofegantes e após uma breve troca de olhares o Yeager se dispôs a deixar chupões mordidas por toda extensão do pescoço branquinho e macio, levou suas mãos para debaixo da blusa e passeou pelo corpo pequeno e quente. Se afastou apenas para olhar o rosto envergonhado, os olhos baixos, os lábios inchados, porra Armin era o ponto fraco de Eren, isso ele afirmaria a qualquer um.

Aquele garoto conseguia atingir todas as suas fantasias e desejos, esperava que ele estive pronto para lidar com as consequências e suprir sua necessidade de foder por todo o apartamento.


End file.
